Future girl in ancient Egypt
by Emerald-Eyes90
Summary: Oneshot... Emma is Yugi's adoptive sister and she is using witch craft. Emma goes back to ancient Egypt were Yugi's past as the pharaoh and Emmas 5000 great grandmother lived. Will Emma and Yugi's other self have feelings? YamiXOC AtemXOC
1. Default Chapter

Future girl in ancient Egypt.

Yami Yugi had gotten into a hospital after an accident. After an examination on him, the doctors came to the others.

"Yugi has fallen into a coma and won't wake up in a few days! I am deeply sorry for this!" The dr said

Everyone looked shocked, even Kaiba who stood at the opening, was shocked. Then a girl with her hair braided rasta style came in.

"I'm looking for Yugi Motou!" She said

"Do you know him?" The nurse asked

"Yes, I do!" She said

"Your name?" The nurse then asked

"My whole name?" Emma asked and the nurse nodded. "Emma Christina Michiru Haruka Lofgren Kaiou Tenoh Ishida Lebeau Motou!"

"That was a long name, miss..." The nurse said, but didn't know what to call Emma

"You can take Lofgren. It's my real name!" She said

"Okay, thank you, miss Lofgren! It's the room there!" The nusre said as she pointed to Yugis room

"Thank you!" Said Emma and went into Yugi's room. "Hey, everyone!"

"Hey, Emma!" Said Tea and hugged her

"What's wrong?" She asked

"He's in a coma! He won't wake up in a few days!" Said a sobbing Tea

"Don't worry! He'll be fine!" Emma said, then went over to Yugi. 'Yugi, what's going on those little dreams of yours?'

Then she touched his forehead with a bare finger and she absorbed him. Then she fell down.

"Oh my god! Emma!" Yelled Tea. "Joey! Someone! Help! – Emma! Please! Wake up!"

Emma's world...

'Where am I?' "Yugi! Where are you?!" She yelled as she got up.

She only saw sand all over the place.

"Is it Egypt?" She asked. "Hello?! Can anyone here me?! Please! I need help!"

Then a little raven haired girl stood in front of her.

"Hello there, little one!" Emma said as she kneeled down at her height.

"Who are you?" The girl asked in a different language

"You speak an ancient language... Okay!" She said and the girl giggled

"You... want... to... stay... with us?" The girl asked with an unsteady english

"No, you don't have to let me stay with you. Do you know where Kairo is?" Emma asked the girl

She pointed right behind her.

"Is it some kilometres from here?" Emma asked and the girl nodded. "May your life be true!"

Then Emma left for the city. She saw many slaves work. Then she took a robe with a hood on and went through the slavery, until a guard took of her hood, which also took of some skin paint from her back were egyptian marks were tatooed. Then she looked at him.

"You are worthless! Go to work!" He ordered

"Why should I?" She asked

"You go to work!" He yelled

"It's not my problem!" She told him calmly

"I'm warning you, girl!" He said

"Oh, I'm so afraid!" Said Emma

Then they attacked her, but she dodged them.

"Boys, why are you even trying?" She asked, then she saw violet eyes meeting her exact same

"And you are?" The owner of the eyes asked

"Someone! You have an interesting slavery!" She lied, she hated slavery

"Tell me your name, girl!" He ordered

"Why?" She asked, then javelins surrounded her. "Okay... Fine! My name is Emma! What's your name?"

"Do you not know of me?" He asked

"Should I?" She asked

"I am the Pharaoh and my name is Atem!" He said

"Oh, the pharaoh that my 5000 great grand mother seduced? Then I know!" Said Emma

"What did you say?!" Threatened one of the guards as he took her by her shirt

"Let her go!" Said the pharaoh

"But, my..."

"I said let her go!" Ordered the pharaoh

"Yes, my lord!" He said and let her go

"You will come with me to my palace!" The pharaoh said

"I don't want to! If my 5000 great grandmother sees me here she'll..." And before she could continue...

"EMMA LOFGREN!" A female voice yelled

"Yes, grams?" Emma said

"What are you doing here?!" She asked. "It's dangerous here!"

"I absorbed Yami-Yugi and then I came here!" She said

"And then what? You bumped into our beloved pharaoh?" She said

"No, first I fought his guard, then I met him." Emma said

"Okay, then why haven't you gotten to your own world..." And she couldn't finish her sentence

"Excuse me, ladies, but I was talking to the different haired beauty over there!" Said Atem

"Who? Me?" Emma asked, pointing at herself

Atem chuckled at this.

"Yes, you! Where are you from?" He asked

"Uhh... from... Suedois et Japanois!" She said in french and got irritated at it

"Emma, you talked french. Again!" Her 5000 great grandmother whispered

"I know!" She said

"Tell me again!" The pharaoh said

"I'm born in Sweden, but I'm raised in Japan!" She said

"Thank you, ms Lofgren!" He said, then snapped with his fingers and the guards took her. "Take her to my room!"

"Yes, pharaoh!" Said the guards and took Emma to his room in the palace.

They threw her on the pharaohs bed. Then some female slaves came with royal clothes and the pharaoh was behind them. They undressed Emma and put on some egyptian clothes. There she sat with the egyptian clothes.

"Now, let the fun begin!" He said and took of his shirt

"Hey, pharaoh, I don't think this is a good idea!" She said as she stood up

"But I think it's a good idea!" He said as he sat her down and leaned over her

"Well, of course! You're the pharaoh!" She said

"Can you just shut up!" He said

Then her eyes turned into slits and she took his chest and held him up.

"Get off of me!" She said

Then she threw him at a wall. She got up and looked down at him. Then she shook her head and helped him up.

"You got me on my bad side, Atem!" She said

"How did you do that?" He asked

"I'm an evolutionary human!" She said and sat him on the bed. "Why did you do that?"

"I feel attracted to you!" He said

"Really? A pharaoh, feeling attracted to a normal girl with mutant powers?" She asked

"I wouldn't call that normal!" Said Atem

Emma looked him deep in the eyes and she came closer to him. Their lips were inches apart, then Atem crushed his lips against hers. She kissed him back and moaned into the kiss. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth and he explored every corner in her mouth. She smiled into the kiss. Then they had come to the sad part when they had to get apart for air, but their noses still touched.

"Wow!" She said and looked him straight in the eyes

"Thank you!" He said and headed straight to her neck.

He nibbled on her skin.

"If I get hickies, then it's your fault, pharaoh!" She joked

"I don't think anyone cares." He said as he continued over her chest

"Love, it's my turn to do hickies on you!" Emma said as she started at his neck and he moaned higher than her.

She just continued down his chest, and he moaned even higher. Then she stopped.

"You moan higher than me! That's cute!" She said

"Why did you stop?" He almost whined

"I would like to kiss you passionately again!" She said

They kissed again and lay down on the bed. Then he started to take of her clothes and she took of his clothes.

The next morning...

"Mmm... Wow! You're good, pharaoh!" Emma said

"Thank you, and you are too!" He said and nibbled on her neck again. "I love you!"

"... I love you too!" She said and kissed him

Then it knocked on the door and Atem sighed.

"Yes?" He said

"My lord, it is your birthday today and gifts has been given to you from the foreign countries!" A servant said through the door

Emma stared at him with huge eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She whispered

"I guess I forgot!" He whispered back. "- Uhm, I'm coming soon!"

He stood up, whole naked.

"You have a cute ass!" She then said and he stared at her. "What?! You're standing with your ass against me!"

Then he went over to her and kissed her again.

"I have to go and open my presents!" He said

"Happy birthday, love!" She said as she sat up and gathered the sheets around her body.

She took on some clothes that was lying around.

"Those doesn't fit you!" He said as he put on his cloat

"Okay, how about my times clothes!" She said and pointed at herself and she had black tank-top, black mini-skirt, black stockings and black ankle boots. She also had make up.

"Better!" He said

"Thanks!" She said

He took her hand and led her to the golden room.

"It's big and beautiful!" She said as they came in

"I know!" He said and sat down on his throne

She sat down beside him, on the stair.

"You can sit in my lap!" He said

She did as he said.

"Do you even eat, human?" He asked

"Just because my weight is light!" She said and kissed him again

"My lord, a gift from Greece!" The servant said and gave him the gift

"Open it!" Emma said

He opened it and he got ...

"Wow! Useful!" She said

"You're teasing me!" Said Atem

"A gift from Italy!" And it went on and on.

Hours later...

Emma lay asleep in Atem's chest and he had his arms around protectively.

"Please, no more gifts! Even Emma can't take anymore!" Said Atem as he looked down at his girlfriend sleeping

"Yami..." She whispered in her sleep

'Yami?!' Atem thought then he shook her. "Emma? Wake up! Who is Yami?"

Then her eyes snapped open.

"Did I say Yami?!" She asked

"Yes, you did! Who is he?" Atem asked again

"My little brothers darker side!" Said Emma and left her sleeping place. "Atem, I have to go home! He needs me!"

"No, you're not leaving! Not now!" He said, tears spreading in his eyes

"Atem, I have to! My life and Yugi's life hangs on it!" She said, but he looked away. "Honey, look at me! Look at me! – They need me!"

"I need you more!" He said

"Atem, please, trust me! I have to go home! I don't want my brother to die!" Said Emma, almost starting to cry

He stood up in front of her and wiped away her tears.

"I do trust you, but, I don't want to let you go!" Said Atem as he kissed her forehead

"Please, I want to save my brother! I love him!" Said Emma

He was quiet. He knew she had to go, but he didn't want her to.

"I love you!" She said as she pulled his head down to her height and took of his crown and she kissed his forehead. "Where is the nearest temple?"

He showed her the way to the temple. Then she transformed into her moon guardian form and she went up to some sort of throne. She used her powers and a crescent moon appeared in her forehead.

"Please take me back! Were I belong! Take me there now!" She ordered and light started to shine around her, and a whisper could be heard: "I love you!" And she was gone.

In the real world...

"Emma, why can't you wake up?!" Said Tea

"Tea?" Emma asked, her eyes fluttered

"Emma! You're okay!" Said Tea and flung her arms around her.

Emma took up her arms and welcomed the embrace.

"Emma! We were worried!" Said Joey

"Thanks!" She said, then remembered: "Yugi! Yami!"

"They're in the other room!" Said Tea

Emma ran into the room were Yami-Yugi lied. Then she put her hand to his forehead, as his third eye started to shine. Then Emmas crescent moon started to shine in her forehead. Then his eyes fluttered open. He looked at Emma, whose eyes were closed. Then she opened her eyes and looked down at him.

"Are you okay?" She asked

"Yeah, I'm okay!" He said

"Good!" She said and hugged him around the neck

He returned the embrace, but he hugged her tighter.

"Emma, what happened?" He asked

"You got into a coma after an accident between you and Kaiba!" She said

"Well, I'm okay now... But, Yami... He disappeared!" Said Yugi

"I'll try to go and find him!" Said Emma and left

She went to the place were Yugi and Yami had fought Kaiba. Then she saw something moving.

"Yami?" She asked, and it moved again and came closer. "Yami! Yami! Wake up! Come on! Love, please wake up!"

His eyes fluttered open. Then he looked up at Emma with his violet eyes.

"You okay, hun?" She asked

"Yeah, I'm fine! Did you call me love?" He asked

Emma looked at him with wide eyes and yes she had said love to him.

"Yes, I did!" She said a she helped him up. "I mean, it's a long story..."

Another unfinished sentence as Yami kissed her fully on the lips. She kissed him back and moaned. Then they went apart, but noses still touching and looked deep into each others eyes.

"You've kissed my past?" He asked

"Yes, I did... How did you know?!" She asked

"I have his memory!" He said and kissed her again

The end


	2. Important

AUTHORS NOTE:

Hi, my name's Emma as you know. I got a review from AmazonessArcher and this person said that she didn't like one chapter stories. Well, this was a ONE-SHOT fic. Get it ONE-SHOT. That means that it's only one chapter. I did this because I didn't have anything better to do. I think this story suck just so you know. I think almost all my stories suck, except We're in a Beyblade world. That's a good story. But anyway, thanks ya'll for the reviews!

Love,

EmeraldEyes90 aka Emma


End file.
